Waluigi And Lucario's Excellent Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi and Lucario were both hanging out in the city... when a call of justice cause Lucario to give in to his heroic nature. Now, Waluigi and Lucario, with a new friend, have to survive the pararells of... hell, how should I know? Read it for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi And Lucario's Excellent Adventure  
**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, spring break was fun for me, and I wanted to get back into the groove. So here it is for you, folks... an adventure fanfic starring Waluigi and Lucario. This calls for a PROMOTION! (takes out a bottle of wine) Anyone want some? No? (shrugs) Suit yourselves. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!

Disclaimer: Waluigi, Lucario, and anything else in this fanfic all belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a nice, beautiful sunny Friday on the fine planet Earth... and wait a great day it was for being outside and enjoying all his warm goodness... especially with the daylight lasting longer!

"Strrrrrrike! Team Ike, go to home base! Team Charizard, you're out on the field!" Lakitu called out as he announced the game, hovering over home plate.

Sonic sighed of relief as he adjusted his light blue cap, smirking as he turned to face R.O.B., calling out as he waved, "Good game out there, R.O.B.! Let's see how you do at the plate!"

R.O.B. thanked Sonic as the two headed back into the dugger's inn, with the members of Team Ike handing their positions over to to the members of Team Charizard.

"Great," Ike proclaimed as he smiled, giving the Smashers in the audience a thumbs up as he held his sword proudly behind him, "Looks like I'm gonna have another sexy home run."

Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Mona all sighed pleasantly, while Daisy, Lyn, Krystal, Ashley, and Jigglypuff rolled their eyes. Nana was cheering on for Popo, munching down on the hot, buttery, old-fashioned popcorn that Mr. Game-and-Watch was making. Charizard rolled his eyes at the thought of Ike getting a home run as he made his way to the back, ready to catch anything that came by.

Pit sighed, placing on a light yellow glove as he grabbed the baseball that was on the ground. He smirked. "Well, looks like we're going to have another-"

"Hey hey! It was my turn, I get to pitch it!" Lucas pouted in anger as he snatched away the baseball from Pit's grasp, who folded his arms and stuck his tongue out back in disgust.

The Super Smash Brothers were having a little baseball game, although not all of them were participating. Just as Lucas began pitching the game for his team, elsewhere, in the city, Waluigi and Lucario were doing exploration. Because they wanted to.

"So, you have a team consisting of a large, mutated kind of the Piranha Plants, a three-headed red-colored serpent who can fire out flames and electricity while using two of his heads to do ordinary things, and a sports enthusiastic penguin who idolizes you?" Lucario asked in disbelief as he rubbed the back of his head.

Waluigi laughed, wrapping his left arm around Lucario. "Waa haa haa! You bet, canine boy! We've been going out to handle some pretty whacked out jobs..." He sighed as he took a moment to look up at the clear blue sky that was overlooking the huge, mechanical metropolis, "And man, has it been worth it."

Lucario pulled Waluigi's arm off of him, rolling his hands as he made some more conversation. "Well, if you think that's something, get a load of this. I've been visiting Sinnoh for several months now... and going through Snowpoint City from Mt. Coronet is a thing all onto itself!" He began shuddering, as if the cold followed him. "Man, I still remember the chills I get from that place... maybe I should have payed that Abomasnow a visit..."

Waluigi nodded as he listened carefully, before he and Lucario spotted a small kitten running across the street. The two Nintendo characters looked at each other, blinked, and then back at the kitten, who was then ran over by an incoming truck.

Lucario closed his eyes as he bent down, shaking his head as he took in a moment of silence. "Oh, young feline... may your soul be blessed in Heaven..."

Waluigi, while rolling his eyes, also complied for the moment of silence, as he then turned to the right, to see a free balloon stand. "Hey Lucario, they're giving away free balloona!" He pulled the canine Pokemon up. "Let's go get some, for the hell of it!"

Lucario was somewhat hesitant, not really that eager to go along with the plan. "Well, you see, Waluigi... what exactly are we going to do with free balloons? Have the kids trying to pop them again? Have Ivysaur locking them up in his vault again? Have Samus fart in them while wearing her blue zero suit again?"

Waluigi gave Lucario a long, cold stare, before slapping his forehead. He sighed, and insisted, "Look, we're just gonna get ourselves the free balloons, have them as our own property, and have any messes figured out." He winked as he headed to the balloon stand.

Lucario sighed as he shrugged, and he pulled out a chocolate bar, peeling off the wrapper as he threw it in the nearby recycle bin, eating up the chocolate as he headed towards Waluigi. However, he stopped in his tracks when he glanced to his right, to see a female Gardevoir hesitantly running for her life. This perked Lucario's interests, as he dropped his unfinished chocolate bar on the ground and gave chase towards the Gardevoir, running across the street by jumping on the roofs of the incoming cars and trucks as he landed on the sidewalk, heading northward after Gardevoir.

Waluigi was next in line for the free balloons, when he turned around, to not see Lucario. He scratched his head in confusion, placing his purple cap over his brownish hair as he looked around for Lucario, calling out his name. "Lucario... hey, where are you, ya damn canine..." He then grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked northward, to see Lucario chasing after the Gardevoir. He slapped himself in the forehead as he groaned, "That Lucario... always running into trouble..." Sighing as he shook his head, Waluigi gave chase, running towards the corner and also jumping on the roofs of the incoming cards and trucks, nearly losing his balence as he landed roughly on the sidewalk, rubbing his face as he growled, shaking off the pain easily as he gave chase towards Lucario, when he was hit by an incoming truck.

Lucario kept running, pushing the buystanders out of his way as he tried catching up to the Gardevoir. The Gardevoir entered a nearby hotel room and headed into the elevator. Lucario also ran into the hotel and up towards the elevator, seeing Gardevoir heading to the rooftop. He shook his fist, which was filled with his blue-colored aura, as he spotted the stairs, and headed upward, using his agility to get up faster. Waluigi, who managed to recover from his truck accident, tossed his cast on his left shoulder away as he spotted Lucario zipping up the hotel stairs. Knowing that this was gonna be another adventure, Waluigi threw away any logic whatsoever and jumped up over the counter, grabbing the railings of the grand yellow staircase as he began swimming his way upward, albiet using his Waluigi Swim to perform such feat.

Three minutes later, the female Gardevoir reached the rooftop, and she panted as she looked down from the hotel, being seventy eight stories above the ground. She jumped up in shock as Lucario bursted out of the staircase door nearby, panting as made his way towards the Gardevoir. The Gardevoir screamed as she placed her arms in front of her, her right arm holding a yellow purse in her possession, as Lucario began glowing with his aura.

"Wait... please... you don't understand!" Gardevoir shouted out as she screamed, being grabbed by Lucario on the left arm.

"Don't understand? Don't understand!?" Lucario shouted in dismay as he shook Gardevoir, "You've been running like a maniac downstairs, and suddenly, you make a mad dash for the elevator, heading all the way to the top! And from the looks of it, you did something criminal!" He gave Gardevoir a powerful, mean glare. "You better damn well tell me what you were doing, miss."

"Lucario... wait... aw jeeze..." Waluigi wheezed as he barely made it to the top, slowly walking towards Lucario and Gardevoir. Catching his breath, he got back up to his two feet and stood in between Gardevoir and Lucario, pouting at Lucario, "What The Hell is wrong with you, man!? To think, we would have gotten our free balloons by now if it weren't for your frickin' sense of justice! Honestly, I can understand the urge, but there-"

Lucario slapped Waluigi, turning to him as he insisted, "Waluigi, me and this Gardevoir are a little busy right now." He turned to face the Gardevoir, smirking deviously. "Aren't we, miss...?"

Gardevoir trembled as she closed her eyes, sighing. "All right, fine. You caught me." She then opened her eyes again, replying, "But in all honestly, you don't know what I'm going through. If I don't manage to explain myself, it may be too late..."

Waluigi and Lucario glanced at each other as they turned to face the Gardevoir, just now getting to understand Gardevoir's quick problem.

"All right, just explain everything to us, and all shall be all right," Lucario assured as he smiled, while Waluigi continued grumbling to himself about the opportunity for free balloons lost, folding his arms.

Gardevoir sighed of relief, and with Lucario letting go, she was about to explain herself, when a blue-colored warp portal appeared out of nowhere. The warp portal was too powerful to resist, and the three Nintendo characters all screamed as they fell right in, the warp portal shortly afterwards mysteriously disappearing.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi, Lucario, and Gardevoir all screamed as they landed in the middle of a dense, tropical jungle. Helping Gardevoir up, Lucario sensed the area for any danger while Waluigi pulled out his digitcal navagational tool assistant, seeing exactly where they were.

"Are you all right, Gardevoir?" Lucario asked as he rubbed Gardevoir's back, whilst Waluigi pressed some buttons on his navigator, looking at it closely.

Gardevoir sighed as he glanced at Lucario, smiling. "Oh Lucario... thank you for this rub... it's... so soothing..." She then kissed Lucario across the left cheek, gigling.

Lucario slightly blushed as he rubbed his left check, stating to Gardevoir, "Oh, don't worry. I practiced a lot of muscle build up while being at the Super SMash Brothers Mansion, so it should come that I'm good at massages."

Gardevoir grinned as he hugged Lucario. "Well... that's a good relief. A massage is a massage, after all." She giggled again.

Lucario smiled as he nodded, shortly afterwards walking over to Waluigi as he was curious as to what Waluigi was searching. "So Waluigi... have you found anything yet?" The blue-colored, canine-like Pokemon asked out of curiosity as he looked over Waluigi's left shoulder.

"...Give me a moment," Waluigi stated, as he continued searching through. He stuck out his long, red tongue as he continued flickering through the navigator's menus like lightning fast. "I know that the location for this place is somewhere, but I just seem to not be able to click with the name of the place..."

Lucario sighed. He shook his head as he sat down on a knocked down wooden log, looking across the tropical jungle foliage as Gardevoir sat next to him. He took one glance at Gardevoir, and sighed, saying to her, "Well, Gardevoir, it looks like we're lost in a deep jungle. My instincts tell me that it's probably somewhere in Jungle Japes..."

Gardevoir gasped. "Jungle Japes? Oh, my sisters used to come here all the time." She smiled as she began explaining to Lucario, "When I was a Kirlia, they always let me play in the Kongo Jungle. It was so much fun, that I-"

"Jungle Japes, all right," Waluigi confirmed as he placed away his navigator, standing in front of Lucario and Gardevoir, folding his arms. "So, what do we do"

Lucario sighed as he closed his eyes. Gardevoir placed her right palm over her mouth as Lucario was thinking deeply, until he snapped his fingers, getting an idea. Standing up, he looked at Gardevoir and Waluigi with a confident smile.

"Well, the first thing is to obviously explore," Lucario stated as he grinned, stretching his arms as he continued, pointing at Waluigi specifically, "You're not afraid of getting your shoes dirty, are you?"

WHAM!!! Lucario received a jab in the face from Waluigi, who merely grumbled to himself as he stomped off towards the western direction. Lucario, growling as he rubbed his sore cheek, had then received a hug from Gardevoir, who helped calm him down. Smiling, Lucario walked next to Gardevoir as the two humanoid Pokemon followed Waluigi towards the western direction, hoping that they would exit out of the Kongo Jungle and manage to reach the sandy shoreline.


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi, Lucario, and Gardevoir all were heading towards the western direction within the tropical Kongo Jungle portions of Jungle Japes, heading towards the sandy shoreline. Waluigi was ahead of the duo Pokemon, literally leaving them in the dust as he was swiftly moving through the jungle, punching away the incoming troops of Kremlings that were heading towards him. Lucario was also quite fast, although he was slowing down for Gardevoir to get a nice catch of breath.

"You'll have to forgive Waluigi," Lucario stated to Gardevoir as he fired an Aura Sphere at two Klaptraps in the palm trees, "He's really flexible, and as such, is adapt to running as fast as he can. Of course, I can run faster, but I keep by balance."

Gardevoir merely giggled as she used Barrier to protect them from attack. "Oh Lucario, I never knew that you were such a delicate Pokemon."

Lucario grinned as he jumped over a ledge, helping Gardevoir climb over it. "Heh heh. You learn from the best when you're surrounded y freaks, Gardevoir." He turned around, and growled, gritting his teeth. "Speaking of freaks, where is that blasted Waluigi?"

Waluigi was literally on top of the ledge of a large waterfall, stretching his arms and legs as he overlooked the large, fleshed out tropical jungle below him. He merely chuckled as he grabbed some purple grapes from the nearby palm tree and munched down on them, unaware that there were two chompers heading towards his way. After finishing up the last grape, Waluigi continued looking down at the pleasant view, only to be struck into the stream by the two chompers. Waluigi struggled to pull away as he shouted angrily, finally performing his Waluigi Whirl, sending the two chompers into the air. Waluigi lauhed as he dusted both f his gloved hands, not realizing that he was being pushed over the waterfall by the river stream. Looking back behind him, Waluigi screamed as he fell down the tall waterfall.

Lucario and Gardevoir both reached the base of the waterfall, watching Waluigi fall into the riverbank below. Lucario slapped his forehead and sighed, while Gardevoir couldn't help herself but giggle, the two heading towards the riverbank to pull Waluigi out.

"Damn it, Waluigi. Can't you stay out of trouble for once?" Lucario growled with annoyance as he pulled the soaked Waluigi out of the freshwater.

Waluigi snarled back at Lucario, pulling away from the canine Pokemon as he dried himself with a towel he pulled out of his back right overalls pocket. "Go bite your tongue and kiss it, Lucario! I managed to have the situation underhand!"

Lucario narrowed his eyes at Waluigi as he took a quick glance at the waterfall, shaking his head as he then proceeded to roll his eyes. "Yeah, falling several stories down and being completely damp sure is a great way to have the situation at bay."

"QUIET YOU STUPID UGLY-" Waluigi raged hard as he then started choking Lucario, to which he was stopped by Gardevoir.

"Please! Lucario didn't mean trouble!" Gardevoir shouted, clamping her smooth hands with Waluigi's, "He was just worried about you, Mr. Waluigi. You should not be hesitant towards him."

Waluigi grumbled as he sighed, letting Gardevoir's smoothness warm him up. Feeling somewhat better, Waluigi faced the two humanoid Pokemon again, pointing at the waterfall. "I think I saw something at the top of the waterfall. I'm not sure what it was, but it was something."

Lucario rubbed the back of his head. "Shouldn't we maybe contact the others back at the mansion? I'm sure they could be of some help..." He received an odd glance from Waluigi, prompting Lucario to shrug. "What? Is the suggestion too dull for your interest?"

Waluigi couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, poking Lucario in the chest. "Oh Lucario, you still have plenty to learn. I practically have been all about this jungle for a decade. I think we can manage to explore it without help."

Gardevoir clamped her hands together, nodding in agreement. "Lucario, I'm thinking Mr. Waluigi has a good point. I think we can manage to trust him."

Lucario sighed as he glanced at Waluigi, turning to Gardevoir shortly afterwards. "Gardevoir, you might not now Waluigi as much as I do. He's sneaky, deprived, mean..."

"I am not deprived!" Waluigi struck Lucario in the back of the head with a slap as he retorted angrily, folding his arms, "Besides, all you do is just train and meditate! Some life you're living!"

Gardevoir sighed as she closed her eyes, going in between Lucario and Waluigi. "Please! No more fighting, both of you!" She let out another sigh as she sat down on the wooden log nearby, putting her right palm on her forehead. "Oh... how will I explain this to my female associates..."

Lucario opened his eyes as he sat down to Gardevoir, nudging a bit closer as he then asked, "That's right, I almost forgot to mention. Why were you running like that in the first place?"

Gardevoir turned to face Lucario, explaining as she placed her left hand towards her chest, "Well, I was heading to one of my friends' birthday parties, but I was running late. I wanted to get Lopunny a present, but alas..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, putting both of her hands over her face as she grimaced, "Now I'm too late to even go say Happy Birthday..."

Lucario comforted Gardevoir as he rubbed her back, assuring her, "Don't worry. Me and Waluigi are willing to help you. And..." He looked up at the clear blue sky, "I'm sorry about being so rash to you..."

Gardevoir gasped, and she then hugged Lucario, slightly blushing as she admired, "Oh, thank you, Lucario. You don't know how good this feels to me..." She then turned forward, gasping, "But where's Mr. Waluigi?"

Lucario snapped out of his temporary trance and also looked forward, growling as he frantically turned left and right. "Damn it! Waluigi must have ran off while we were resting." He helped Gardevoir up, telling her, "Come on, we better go and find him before he does something stupid..."

Gardevoir giggled as she agreed, running alongside Lucario as she added, "Well, on the bright side, at least I'm getting some nice action!"

As the two humanoid Pokemon headed towards a path that lead upwards to the north, Waluigi was already behind the waterfall, climbing to the ledge using his sexy whip, of which he chucked up onto a rock before climbing. He was getting close to the ledge, but he didn't want anything to mess him up. Unfortunately for him, Lucario, and Gardevoir, there was a nasty surprise that was about to be exposed...


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi was already at the top of the waterfall that he had originally fell down from while Lucario, and Gardevoir were running up a path that led to the top from the right side of the jungle. Lucario swiftly sped through the thick tropical jungle foliage as Gardevoir did her best to catch up, using agility to boost up her speed. As the two headed towards the waterfall, Gardevoir was curious about Waluigi.

"Is he always like this?" Gardevoir asked with a cute giggle, "Going off on his own when he's too impatient?"

Lucario sighed as he shook his head, literally shouting to allow Gardevoir to hear him clearer, "Sadly, yes. In fact, it's a miracle that I even put up with him. He's so arrogant, so pushy, and plus, whenever he gets pissed, he always has to find some way of dishing it out on the closest people around him! And unfortunately, most of the time, that's usually me..."

Gardevoir gasped in shock as she apologized out of pure kindness. "Oh, Lucario, you poor creature... is there anything I could do about it to make you feel better?"

Lucario sighed as he shook his head. "No... it's all right." Jumping over several tree branches, he added, "Knowing Waluigi, whatever awaits him at the top of the waterfall is going to get a very nasty surprise..."

Waluigi managed to successfully make it to the top of the waterfall, laughing with pride as he gloated his victory, towering over the ledge that overlooked the lake below. Dusting off his hands together, Waluigi merrily whistled as he turned around and began walking north, when he was blasted by a powerful stream of water. Falling on his back, Waluigi growled as he got up again, blasted straight in the ace by cold, powerful water. Shaking his head, he barked at the character blasting the water, which turned out to be a energetic Piplup.

"YOU!!!" Waluigi roared angrily as he grabbed the young Piplup, shaking it violently as he bellowed, "Stop blasting me with the water! You think it's funny if someone did that to you, you sick little penguin!?"

The Piplup blinked, and it began to giggle, sounding more like a female from the looks of it. Waluigi's left eye twitched as he dropped the Piplup in the river stream, his whole entire body twitching with rage.

"You're... laughing at me, aren't you...?" Waluigi asked as a creepy expression appeared on his face, looming over the Piplup as he chuckled evilly, "Well then, let's see you laugh after THIS!!!" He screamed "Waluigi Time!" as he began spinning around like a tornado, ultimately forming the Waluigi Tornado, his famed purple sparks electrifying the powerful winds that circled him.

The Piplup screamed in delight as she was picked up by the Waluigi Tornado, enjoying it despite being essentially shocked by it. Several native blue-colored, orange-striped Klaptraps noticed this, and they started running towards Waluigi, barking as they were inadventurely sucked in too. Both Lucario and Gardevoir made it to the top, standing back as they watched how powerful the Waluigi Tornado had become.

"Is that... on of his attacks!?" Gardevoir gasped with shock as she covered her mouth, not believing what she was seeing.

Lucario, gritting his teeth and cursing at himself for letting Waluigi getting reckless, simply nodded. "Yeah.... whenever Waluigi battles, he always does the most unpredictable things... and this is definitely one of them..."

Waluigi then stopped using his Waluigi Tornado, grabbing the female Piplup and slapping her silly. Despite being dealt pain, the young Piplup giggled as she clearly thought that this was merely playing around. Noticing this, while feeling a tad bad at the same time, Gardevoir giggled while Lucario chuckled, folding his arms. Waluigi, however, was not pleased.

"WHY-(slap)-ARE-(slap)-YOU-(slap)-STILL-(slap)-GIGGLING!?" Waluigi exclaimed in shock as he continued painfully slapping the Piplup across the face, not holding back on his strength "DO-(slap)-YOU-(slap)-FEEL-(slap)-NO-(slap)-SHAME?!" He gave the youngling Pokemon one more slap to the face as he chucked her down the waterfall, clasping his hands together as the Klaptrap that fell back into the river stream all retreated back into the bushes. Waluigi sighed as he rubbed his head, muttering with displeasure, "Geeze... I've been turned into a laughing stock, even by wild creatures..."

Lucario rolled his eyes as he and Gardevoir approached Waluigi, with Lucario slapping Waluigi in the back of the head. "Of course they'd consider yo a laughing stock! Even that Piplup was enjoying being beaten up by you!" He merely smirked, shaking his head. "You've got a lot to learn when it comes to patience, Waluigi."

Waluigi growled angrily, giving Lucario a sucker punch to the stomach. "Don't give me that prep talk crap, Lucario! I had the situation underhand!" He snapped back, folding his arms as he continued glaring at the injured canine Pokemon.

Gardevoir quickly hugged Waluigi, trying to soothe him. "Please, Mr. Waluigi, Lucario meant no harm. He just cares about you..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, remembering her family. "Just like my sisters care about me..."

Lucario rubbed his injury, quickly getting over it as he lanked Waluigi's right arm, stating to him firmly, "Look, we've got to get Gardevoir back to her proper agenda. That way, we'll be able to redeem ourselves for the mess we got her into."

"We!? Mess _we_ got her into!?" Waluigi pointed out, laughing his head off as he pointed at Lucario, "Oh, how the irony tastes so delicious! Didn't I say that we were only getting balloons, and that's it!? You were the one who wanted to chase Gardevoir, buddy, not me!"

Lucario groaned as he facepalmed himself. "Yes, I know.... don't remind me..."

Waluigi placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at the river stream, before looking up at the sky, which began to show signs of being cloudy as rain started pouring gently down into the tropical jungle. Looking at both Lucario and Gardevoir, Waluigi stated, giving the two humanoid Pokemon a thumbs up as he chuckled, "Well, let's get going. There's a warp portal nearby, I can feel it."

Looking at each other, and smiling as they nodded, Lucario and Gardevoir agreed, and together, the three characters started running upstream the river, heading northward as Waluigi was sure of a warp portal nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

Waluigi, Lucario, and Gardevoir were all running upstream the river towards the northern direction together as Waluigi was positive about a warp portal being nearby. Gardevoir stayed close to Lucario, who was using his Agility to make the group go faster, jumping over the rocks that were situated in the way. After fifteen minutes of trekking, the three Nintendo characters stopped at a mountain where the fresh water river was flowing down from, the rainbow-colored, slightly distorted warp portal right in front of them.

"So, how far do you think it could be?" Gardevoir asked as she hung onto Lucario.

Lucario looked up at the clear blue sky, placing his right hand on his chin as he observed the jungle foliage surrounding them. "By the calculations of the perimeter of a cheeseburger and a plate of maple syrup covered pancakes, it could be directly inconveniently be... several miles towards the lowest part of the jungle."

Gardevoir and Waluigi both stared blankly at Lucario, who noticed that he was receiving odd glances.

"...Wait, what?" Gardevoir asked in confusion as she rubbed the back of her head, somewhat confused.

Lucario face palmed himself as he lowered his canine-shaped head in shame. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..."

"Heh. Idiot." Waluigi scoffed as he folded his arms, smirking as he rolled his eyes.

Lucario growled, pointing at Waluigi as he retorted, "Hey, shut up, Waluigi. It's not like you have anything better to contribute."

Waluigi shrugged as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he continued smirking. "I don't have to contribute anything. You're just an idiot."

"I ought to make you eat those words!" Lucario roared as he grabbed Waluigi by the collar, gritting his teeth in anger.

Waluigi chuckled as he poked Lucario in the nose. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give me your best shot, wolf boy!"

Gardevoir popped in between Waluigi and Lucario, pushing the two characters away from each other. "Boys, please don't fight..." She tried pleading.

"Oh, I'll give you my best shot all right!" Lucario answered as he pounced on Waluigi, punching the tall lanky man in the face as the two stumbled back downstream.

Gardevoir gasped in horror as she watched Waluigi and Lucario brawling each other, the two getting closer and closer to the edge of the waterfall. Waluigi grabbed Lucario's ears and pulled them up, but he was smashed to the ground after being tossed by Lucario, with Lucario punching Waluigi in the face several times. Despite some damage to his eyes, Waluigi was able to see as he trapped Lucario with his legs, crushing the canine Pokemon in his grip as he grabbed one of the grayish boulders nearby and held on. Lucario growled as he struggled to break free, trying to summon aura to help him out. However, he and Waluigi were suddenly both trapped in a net, hanging over the river as several bushes on the right moved.

Gardevoir ran over to Waluigi and Lucario, hoping they were okay as she was ambushed, falling into a pitfall. Two green-colored Kritters jumped out of the bushes, laughing as they looked down at the pitfall. Immediately out of the bushes followed the king of the kremlings, King K. Rool himself. Looking down the hole to see an astonished Gardevoir, and then looking up to see Waluigi and Lucario tangled up, the crocodile king laughed heartily as he slapped his golden plated stomach.

"Hohoho! Isn't this an excellent surprise?" King K. Rool observed as he snapped his fingers, smirking as he looked up at Waluigi and Lucario. "Looks like we have some intruders snooping as usual, I see!" He pointed towards the mountain peak of Donkey Kong Island, proclaiming to the two Kritters, "Get the Gardevoir out of the hole, and have her encased with these two, pronto!"

The two Kritters saluted as they pulled out a large cage, jumping down the pitfall to grab Gardevoir, while King K. Rool tapped his fingertips slyly. Waluigi and Lucario glared at each other as they gave each other insults.

"For the record, this was your fault," Lucario lampshaded as he pushed Waluigi away within the net.

"Don't get your hopes up, canine. You got us in this damn, stupid mess," Waluigi remarked as he grumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Waluigi, Lucario, and Gardevoir were all trapped in cages as the two Kritters drove a green-colored tank that was able to carry the cage on it. King K. Rool was in the middle, looking at his three prisoners as he chuckled evilly, still tapping his fingertips with elegance.

"Well, this is perfectly great," Waluigi complained as he folded his arms, glaring at Lucario, "Thanks to you, we got in this mess. Now how do we get out?"

Lucario punched Waluigi in the nose as he snarled. "Hey, don't go blaming me! You're the one who started the fighting," He barked back, literally.

Gardevoir sighed as she covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in disappointment. "Guys, please don't fight... it's bad enough we all got captured so easily..."

Waluigi and Lucario hissed at each other as they started pounding the daylights out of each other, with Gardevoir watching in horror.

King K. Rool growled as he turned around, zapping all three humanoid characters with green electricity. "Silence, you incompitent losers! How can I concentrate if you act like brainless morons!" He turned around as he sighed, shaking his head. "I swear, these days, you just can't get good relief..."

Waluigi and Lucario both moaned in pain as they tried getting up, with Gardevoir using her healing powers to heal herself. Waluigi and Lucario snarled at each other as they planned how to break free from the clutches of King K. Rool.


End file.
